


Get Me (Jeremwood)

by rosalee_an



Series: Painted Murder [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, FAHC Ryan, Fake AH Crew, Fiona shows up at the end but, M/M, fahc jeremy, jeremwood, painted murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an
Summary: another tumblr request. This one of my fahc jwood au Painted Murder.





	Get Me (Jeremwood)

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request. This one of my fahc jwood au Painted Murder.

Jeremy had mapped out the next heist that The Fakes had planned, or from what he was told. Him and Ryan had been seeing each other for almost two months now, only being able to at night because of The Fakes being under high alert lately. Ryan told Jeremy about the next heist, which was a robbery of two stores. Jeremy knows these streets well, thinking of places to hide and watch all while Ryan was giving out location after location and duty after duty. 

Now here we are, in the middle of the heist and all is going to plan so far. The Fakes were on their way to the second hit spot and Jeremy followed by traveling through alleyways He stopped a few alleyways away from the shop so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire, again. That's how Ryan and Jeremy met. Jeremy getting in the middle of a heist and The Fakes having to drag him along to a safe house, threatening to let V do whatever he wanted with Jeremy. Oh he did, just not what the crew had in mind, he fell for the street artist the next few times he saw him in alleyways. He just couldn't bring himself to go over and, at least, talk to the guy. 

Jeremy heard gunshot after gunshot, trying not to worry about his partner knowing that he was one of the most dangerous guys in Los Santos. He heard more gunshots, but more frantically after hearing a cop yell, “Where did he go! I've lost eyes on The Vagabond! “

Worry flushed over Jeremy, getting up from his position in the alleyway. He peeked from the corner and saw that the road was filled with cops, even got a glance at one of The Fakes. From the descriptions that Ryan gave him, looked like it was Mogar. Jeremy tried to look for Ryan as well, but no luck and he went back into the alleyway. 

Jeremy thought, what if Ryan got shot? What if they find him before The Fakes or hell even him? Well if was gonna be anyone, it was gonna be Jeremy. He made his way to the back of the alleyway and went down the next street over, being able to look down two ways at a time. Jeremy kept searching for a while until he stumbled upon a figure in a crowded alleyway. He rushed down it and oh thank God it was Ryan. And he had been shot, Jeremy's luck. He bent down to face Ryan, his face paint had been smudged to hell and back, almost being able to map out his face, one that Jeremy craves to see. 

Jeremy put his hands on Ryan's shoulders, Ryan hissed from the pain and shoved on of his hands away. Jeremy placed that hand on Ryan's face instead. Ryan looked tired, really tired. 

“Ryan! You're gonna be ok! We're gonna get you to a hospital, you're gonna be ok! “ Jeremy panicked, getting his phone out from his backpack. Ryan grabbed Jeremy's arm that was reaching for the phone, and shook his head. 

“No hospital. Safe house. We have a medic.“ Ryan croaked. Jeremy didn't know his crew that well so he's hesitant. Either listen to Ryan or go out in harm's way and risk it. He listen to Ryan, picking him up and carrying him bridal style. 

“Which way is the nearest safe house?“ Jeremy looked down at Ryan. Ryan pointed into the direction as Jeremy made his way. 

The place that Ryan guided him didn't seem like a safe house, more like apartments then anything. “You sure this is the place?” Ryan looked up and hesitantly nodded. Deep down Jeremy knew Ryan wasn't telling him the truth, but he already ran all those blocks so he's here. 

Jeremy rushed inside and Ryan pointed to the elevator, and told Jeremy to press the button that took them to the penthouse level. “Are you sure this is the place Ryan? “

“It's either this, you rushing up into the county or down by the docks. “ Ryan assured. Jeremy finally had the chance to look at Ryan properly. He saw that he shot more than once, shoulder, one in the stomach, then one lower by his hip. 

Jeremy tapped his foot from being inpatient with the speed of the elevator, only halfway so far. Jeremy squinted his eyes and a stray tear fell. Ryan saw this and thumbed it off of Jeremy's cheek. They exchanged weak smiles. 

“Jeremy, I'm gonna be ok. I've been through hell of a lot worse,“ Ryan cupped Jeremy's cheek. 

“I damn sure hope so. Just don't leave me in a situation like this, please Ryan. “ Jeremy choked, he's overreacting, but he's never actually seen Ryan get hurt in person. Yeah, he's seen patched up after a heist during one of their meetings, but in action? “Just- I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you and- “Ryan pulled on Jeremy's collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Jeremy was surprised by this but leaned into it, and started crying. 

Ryan pulled away and Jeremy chased after “Hey, listen me, “ Ryan said as he wiped Jeremy's tears “I'm not going anywhere. I love you, I love you so much. “ Jeremy nodded and the elevator doors opened. 

They walked out and Ryan pointed him to the door to the left, which Jeremy guessed where the “safe house” was. Ryan tried banging on the door but it was weak. Jeremy tired and almost made a dent in the door. They heard yelling from the other side and the door unlocking. 

“Alright alright what- Ryan!? “ a woman shouted as she opened the door, and Jeremy rushed past her. “Hey! Who are you, you can't be here! “ He turned toward her and presented Ryan. 

“Fiona! Just take care of me and I'll explain later just, please,“ Ryan looked up at her. She saw the worry in both of their faces and nodded. 

“Follow me.”


End file.
